Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a semiconductor solid light-emitting device, using semiconductor PN junction as the light-emitting material for direct photovoltaic conversion. At present, the InGaN/GaN light-emitting diode is regarded as the most potential light-emitting source. However, due to low hole concentration and hole mobility of the P-GaN material, the injection depth in the multi-quantum well (MQW) is limited, which greatly restricts further improvement of GaN-based LED light-emitting efficiency.